1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to bow-mounted quivers, and more specifically to one that is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
A convenient location to carry a quiver of arrows is on the bow itself. To mount a quiver or other accessory (e.g., sites, rests, etc.) on a bow, many bows, especially compound bows, have two threaded mounting holes of standard size and spacing (10-24 threads, 15/16 in. apart) located on the riser or handle portion of the bow. This allows a conventional quiver to be simply screwed onto the bow.
However, there are at least six problems with current bow-mounted quivers. First, conventional quivers are mounted in a fixed relationship to the bow, as determined by the location of the bow's standard mounting holes. Depending on the designs of the bow and the quiver, the quiver may or may not be in a good location. A quiver of arrows may be too high, too low, or tilted at a bad angle. A poor location can make it difficult for an archer to quickly remove arrows in rapid succession. Also, if the location of the quiver places either end of the arrows too far beyond the envelope or periphery of the bow, the arrows may tend to snag branches as an archer carries the bow through the woods.
Second, the standard mounting holes may not be available for mounting a quiver. Sometimes the holes are already being used to hold another bow accessory. Some bows, such as custom or semi-custom recurve, longbows, straight bows, self-bows, and other traditional style bows do not even have such mounting holes for purposes of appearance or bow strength.
Third, numerous accessories such as sites, stabilizers, as well as quivers themselves all add weight to a bow. The heavier the bow, the more difficult it becomes to hold a steady aim.
Fourth, it is difficult to provide a bow-mounted quiver that adapts to the various shaft diameters of arrows. Standard diameters range from about 0.200 in. for carbon or graphite arrows to about 0.360 in. for wood arrows. With conventional quivers, the arrow shafts usually snap into a resilient arrow keeper located at the lower end of the quiver. Larger diameter shafts are often hard to snap in and out, while the narrower shafts tend to slip back out. Some quivers have an adjustable arrow keeper, however, that can add unnecessary complexity and weight.
Fifth, the snap-in action of conventional arrow keepers creates an undesirable snapping noise as an arrow is inserted or removed. When a hunter attempts to take a second shot at an animal, the noise is often enough to scare the animal away.
Sixth, when a bow hunter is in a tree stand or hidden amid brush in wait for game, a bow-mounted quiver tends to get in the way. In such situations, often it is desirable to temporarily remove the quiver and set it off to the side or hang it from a branch. Unfortunately, removing a quiver usually requires tools and leaves small loose parts, such as the mounting screws, that can easily be lost.